Strong bonds
by Erina0316
Summary: This story is AU. Harry who looked at the dream in which Sirius was tortured by Department of Mysteries is going to check the safety of Sirius. However, it is found in Umbridge and Harry is given Veritaserum by her.
1. Chapter 1 Veritaserum

**Strong bonds**

* * *

**Summary**:Harry who looked at the dream in which Sirius was tortured by Department of Mysteries is going to check the safety of Sirius.

However, it is found in Umbridge and Harry is given Veritaserum by her.

* * *

**Chapter1 Veritaserum**

Harry is found in Umbridge and pressed for an answer in her room.

Ron and Hermione were building attentive ears near the door.

"I get Mr.Potter and you to speak about the truth. Drink this Veritaserum. "

"No, it is absolutely disagreeable."

Harry refused stubbornly.

"Crucio!!"

Harry exclaimed, fell on the floor and was crowded.

"Have not you had a mind to drink to this yet either?"

Harry shook the head, being equal to pain.

Umbridge cried for the curse of crucifixion again.

A cry is given, and Harry falls on a floor again and is crowded.

"What gets you to drink anything!! This Veritaserum!! "

Umbridge was cried for so and made Harry's mouth opened forcibly. And she poured the liquid of Veritaserum into Harry's mouth.

Then, Umbridge began the question to Harry.

"You are trying to contact whom."

"Si, Sirius Black."

"Where is he now?"

"Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

"Were you sheltering him?"

"Yes."

"It is splendid. Mr.Potter and you are taken to Azkabn. It also talked about the charge of sheltering Sirius Black who is a murderous fiend, and the lie that Voldemort revived. I connect with Cornelius. For a while, wait here. It is also a question of time that Sirius Black is caught now."

Saying so, Umbridge approached the door.

Ron and Hermione who were present in the side separated from the door confusedly.

"Ron!"

"Yes. Let's inform everyone."

Ron and Hermione went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with the headquarters of Order.

Then, Harry looked at the bottle of Veritaserum which the lid is opening.

And he has realized that the surprising thing has been done.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I'm sorry!! "

Several hours after. Harry was seen off in Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2 Decision

**Strong bonds**

* * *

**Chapter2 Decision**

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

Ron who has run in, and Hermione were gazed at with the expression at which Sirius and Lupin were surprised.

"What is the matter? Be panicked so much." Lupin is surprised and asks.

"Ron, Hermione. Was anything?" They were asked also about Sirius anxious.

"Sirius!?"

"It was a trap of Voldemort too." Hermione said.

"You could be safe anyhow." It said in the voice to which Ron felt relieved.

"What was there? talking to me in detail ?"

"By Department of Mysteries, Harry looked at the dream in which you were tortured."

The complexion of Sirius changed to Hermione's words.

"I told him that it might be a trap of Voldemort. In order to check your safety, Harry tried to connect here. But he is found in Umbridge --. "

"Was that right? And, where is Harry now?"

"Harry was seen off in Azkaban." It answered, while Hermione was moved to tears.

"What!?"

Lupin was desperate and controlled Sirius of the vigor which is likely to jump out at any moment.

"Sirius,settle down!"

"Has this settled down, Remus? Harry would want to only check my safety. But, it is to such a place why!! "

"Umbridge gave Harry Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum?" Lupin asked Hermione. She bowed her head in assent.

"But even if Veritaserum becomes given to Harry even if, it will be satisfactory if he refuses to drink."

"Probably,Harry thinks that he resisted desperately. However, she troubled Harry and gave forcibly!!"

"I was out of the door and heard the voice by which Harry is troubled. Harry currently troubled by having wanted to help him was not able to be helped."

"When Harry begins to have been in pain, we should have shown up in her room!! Since there were I and Ron near the door. Then, possibly Harry was able to be helped. Possibly he did not need to be seen off in Azkaban!! But we were not able to do it at all!"

"It is not necessary to already say anything. It is your responsibility." Lupin said gently.

"It is as Remus's saying. That Veritaserum was given in Umbridge also told her that I was here for Harry ?"

"Yes,probably.Therefore, wish Sirius! Hide yourself immediately!! "

"I understand. Ron and Hermione telling about thank you very much."

"But that Harry was in pain worries me. By no means, it is that she used --."

"Curse of crucifixion." Sirius succeeded Lupin's words.

"I also think that that is right. Then, Umbridge gave him Veritaserum."

Hermione has agreed with the opinion of Sirius.

"Umbridge is very severe. She is not suitable as a human being of Ministry of Magic. "

Moody divided and went into Sirius' conversation.

"Let's help Harry as anything."

Tonks which entered together with Moody also approves.

"It is natural!!" Sirius shouts.

"Harry was only given Veritaserum. He is innocence and has done nothing. Two years ago, Harry was desperate and saved me. Of course, so is Hermione. Truly, I am thankful to you. I want to become Harry's power. I want to return the obligation at that time to him. Everyone, I will pull together and will help Harry!! "

Everyone nodded to the language of Sirius.

* * *

**Author's Note**:I am glad if a review and comment are written.


	3. Chapter 3 Azkaban

**Strong bonds**

**＜****Author's Note****＞**  
As for this story, "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" is a base.  
However, deployment of a story differs from a movie or book5.  
Please enjoy a story after approving of it.

* * *

**Chapter3 Azkaban**

Night of the day.  
Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"I live on the figure of a dog for a while. Then, the eye of Ministry of Magic can be deceived." Sirius said.

"I am also together with Sirius. Ron and Hermione, although many things are regarded as serious, never throw away hope. We want to help Harry as anything. If some are understood by Harry's thing, we want informing directly. Are you okay?"

Ron and Hermione nodded to Lupin's words.  
And they returned to Hogwarts in the chimney flight network.

The highest floor of Azkaban.  
In the cold prison, Harry was holding the knee.  
If he was not able to sleep but the time which is sleeping.

"Sirius..."

Harry murmured the name of Sirius.

He will be now why?  
Is it already found by the party of Ministry of Magic, and was taken to Azkaban?  
If it becomes so, Sirius will receive kiss of Dementor certainly.

"It is my cause!! Although Sirius was innocence, since I spoke about it!!"

Harry filled up the face on a knee.

"I'm sorry, Sirius."

Harry was then attacked by the cool feeling.  
When he raised the face, Dementor was there.

Harry did not have wand.  
He can't take out even patoronus.  
Harry screamed to the attack of Dementor and fell on it on that occasion.  
And, his consciousness had been swallowed to darkness.

The next day.  
The news that Harry was taken to Azkaban were circulated in Hogwarts.

Harry and friendly, Ron and Hermione have come to be seen with the white eye from the surroundings.  
However, they did not worry about it.

When and, Ron and Hermione were walking the corridor to the interval of afternoon class, they met to Umbridge.

"Professor, do something for us?"

"It tells Mr. Potter and intimate you. It decided to perform kiss of Dementor to him. An execution day is on tomorrow night. When there was no necessity for the trial to the man people who were sheltering a murderous fiend's Sirius black, Ministry of Magic judged it at inside on this morning. He cannot return forever any longer." 　Saying so, she left.

Ron and Hermione lost language and looked at each other.  
There has already been no moment to lose.


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue Harry

**Strong bonds**

**＜****Author's Note****＞**  
I'm so sorry that the update of Chapter 4 slows.  
Recently, I was spending busy every day in job hunting and the seminar.

At last I was able to write a story today.  
Please enjoy it.

I used a translation system, so please bare with this document if some of my expressions are strange.

* * *

**Chapter4 Rescue Harry**

Dementor's kiss is performed.  
Ron and Hermione who knew the thing decided to inform the member of Order immediately.  
However, they must attend a class. Therefore, they waited to after school and decided to go to the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

And after school.

"Informing Ron, the member of the Order. I go to the taking in Harry's luggage at the room. There may be something useful."  
" I understood. " Ron went to the Number Twelve Grimmauld Place by the chimney flight network.

Meanwhile,Hermione goes to the bedroom in the men's dormitory.  
And, she took out Invisibility Cloak from the inside of Harry's trunk.  
Then, she noticed something which is square.  
The package isn't open.  
"What is this?" Hermione wondered.  
However, she thought that it would be useful and took out together.

The Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.  
The government official in the Ministry of Magic came for the search of Sirius.

"Was there a fellow?"  
"No.He is not here."  
"You did a fine job. We will go out of this place."  
And the government official of Ministry of Magic returns.

Then, Ron appeared in the chimney flight network.  
"Ron!" Tonks shouted. "Ron came."  
Moody, Lupin and then, Sirius of the appearance of the dog appeared in her word.

"Sirius, you are OK even if it removes transformation already." Moody said so and Sirius returned to the appearance of the human being from the dog.

"Did someone come here?"  
"Yeah. They are the government officials of Ministry of Magic. "  
"Weren't Sirius, you found by them?"  
"I am OK. Ron." Sirius answered with smile.

"Do you understand some about Potter?"  
"It is serious! Dementor's kiss is performed by Harry." Ron shouted to Moody's question.  
Anyone in the place stuns.  
Sirius to have been in Azkaban for a long time became pale.  
"Very severe thing." Lupin said.  
"We must help Harry early. His life is dangerous!"  
Sirius nodded to Ron's word forcefully.

Then, Hermione came.  
"Hermione."  
"I brought Harry's Invisibility Cloak. And,what is this?"  
Hermione put a thing wrapped in a package there.  
"This!" Sirius shouted.  
Sirius understood. When he separated, it was two-way mirror passed to Harry.

"Do you know Sirius, this?"  
"Yeah. This is two-way mirror. I have a pair of mirror. Conversation is possible through a mirror each other."  
"Why did not Harry use this? It would not become such a thing if Harry had contacted to Sirius in this mirror."  
"Ron, probably Harry didn't want to expose Sirius to the danger and didn't use this." Hermione said.

(Sorry,Harry. For me.)  
Sirius was choked up to Harry's feelings.  
(Harry saves you by all means!!)  
Sirius promised in a heart firmly.


End file.
